Still Alive
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Songfic sur l'ost theme du jeu "Mirror's Edge".. Durant le combat opposant les deux frères Uchiha. L'un d'eux pense et réagit. La chanson seule aurait pu suffir : Drabble.


**Auteure/Disclamer/Genre:** Sachiyo qui atteste: "Ce ne sont pas mes persos, pas ma chanson, juste mon imagination..." Drabble.

**Résumé:** Songfic sur "Still Alive" l'OST THEME du jeu " Mirror's Edge". Personnellement, je trouve que la chanson suffit LARGEMENT en elle-même à la scène. Elle dit tout, exactement comme il le faut. C'est durant le combat Itachi/Sasuke... Ce n'était même pas sencé être sur eux mais bon, ça va trés bien aussi, voire mieux.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

You have changed  
I have changed  
Just like you  
Just like you_

_  
_Tu as changé… J'ai changé. Tous les deux dans la même direction. Tu es pour moi une personne très importante.

_  
__For how long  
For how long  
Must I wait  
I know there's something wrong_

Je le sais, je le sens. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux te rejoindre, ne plus attendre car il y a ; là où tu es, un problème. Je ne sais lequel, mais je le ressens au plus profond de moi.

_  
__Your concrete heart isn't beating  
And you tried to  
Make it come alive__  
_

Ta vie te quitte, et tu essaies de la retenir. J'en suis sûr, tu meures. Ne le laisses pas te quitter, j'ai encore besoin de toi moi.

_  
__No shadows  
Just red lights  
Now I'm here to rescue you_

Il n'y a pas ténèbres simplement de belles lumières rouges, comme les rayons brûlant du soleil. Ne bouges pas, je vais te sauver. Ne t'en fais, je serais là.

_Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologise no__  
__Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologise no__  
_

Je vis encore et toujours, je ne peux me faire pardonner. Je vis toujours, je vistoujours. Et je serais là, face à toi, plus vivant que jamais. Attends-moi, j'arrive.

_So silent  
No violence  
But inside my head  
So loud and clear_

_You're screaming  
You're screaming  
Cover up with a smile I've learned to fear_

Je suis là. Je suis _**enfin**_ là, face à toi. Et je te combat. Mais d'un coup, le monde semble ne plus bouger, tout est si silencieux ici. Plus de combat, plus de sang, plus de crimes, plus un bruit. Seulement dans ma tête, tu es là et tu cries, j'en suis sûr, tu m'appelles. Ne t'en fais, j'ai appris bien tôt à sourire même lorsque je voulais pleurer. Tu le sais, tu m'as vu grandir. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je le sais. Alors attends-moi.

_  
__Just sunshine  
And blue sky  
That's just how it goes  
For living here_

Le ciel bleu nous berce, les rayons solaires nous protègent. Nous sommes face à face. Nous attendons. Un signal,_** le**_ signal. Et la vraie bataille commencera.

_  
__Come fire  
Come fire  
Let it burn and love come racing through__  
_

Ca y est. Ca commence. Nos techniques s'entrechoquent. Je sens la chaleur, le feu envahir les lieux. Mais rien ne compte. Il n'y a que toi et moi : nous. Tout ça lorsque tes magnifiques flammes noires embrasent tout. Et je sens que cet amour réprimé que j'éprouve pour toi remonte lentement à la surface. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, pour rien au monde je te laisserai dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à moi de te tuer parce que je te hais.

_Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologise no_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I can't apologise no_

Je suis encore là, je ne suis pas encore mort. Je ne peux m'excuser, mais je resterai là.

_  
__I've learned to lose  
I've learned to win  
I turn my face against the wind__  
_

J'ai grandi, beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois. Je me suis fait des amis avec qui j'ai appris à vivre. J'ai gagné des batailles, j'en ai perdu d'autres. Mais je me suis toujours relevé, pour te retrouver. Pour te tuer. Tu as toujours été le centre de ma vie.

_  
I will move fast  
I will move slow  
Take me where I have to go_

J'irai plus vite, j'irai plus lentement, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir te rattraper. Tu es mon monde, mon but, mon unique résolution. Alors ne bouges pas que je te tue. Ta vie est entre mes mains. Tu es mon frère, mon grand frère adoré, celui que j'admirais. « Emmenes-moi avec toi », c'est une chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire, une chose que je n'ai jamais pu. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que tu me demandes de te pardonner avec un si beau sourire, je voudrais te les dire ces mots, mais ils ne sortent pas. Ils restent désespérement coincés dans ma gorge. Et tu tombes. J'ai gagné. Je t'ai tué, tu es mort.

_Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologise no_

Je suis toujours vivant, je vis toujours, je suis toujours en vie. Et tu n'es plus. Je ne peux me pardonner… Je suis tout seul. Le seul restant. Je t'ai tué. Et je _**vis**_ toujours. Malheureusement.

* * *

_**Sachiyo:**_ En espérant que ça vous aura plu :) Je dois avouer que quand j'ai vu l'épisode où Itachi meure, j'étais pas mal boulversée... C'était un de mes persos préférés. En plus que juste avant Jiraiya aussi était mort. Moi, d'ailleurs, sa mort ma choqué. Con**** de Pain !!! Comment j'attends trop le moment où on verra plus sa face trouée à celui là !!!!!

Sasuke: mph... Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie..

Itachi: Quand je dis que je suis un héros ^_^

**_Sachiyo:_** ... Etait...

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
